


Thank You

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [30]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Introspection, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mihashi muses on the bond he shares with Abe.





	Thank You

Thank you, Abe. Thank  
you for all the support and  
the bond – love – we share.


End file.
